Tradiciones de año nuevo
by FairyStar13
Summary: Las tradiciones de año nuevo nuevo suelen ser muy variadas, pero a Natsu una en especial le recordaba mucho a su amiga rubia. -Natsu eres un tonto/-Ve y cambiate ahora Lucy. Especial de año Nuevo


¿Adivinen quien volvió después de 1 año de estar desaparecida? Pues yo.

No hare grandes mis excusas y solo diré que tuve un problema un poco fuerte de Salud.

Bueno lo demás lo dejo al final.

Tradiciones de Año nuevo.

El 31 de Diciembre es un ida muy especial para todas las personas del mundo.

En esta fecha se empieza a pensar sobre tus propósitos o tus metas para el nuevo año.

También había varias tradiciones en esta fecha tan especial, una era la de dar una vuelta a la manzana con tus maletas a media noche, lo que significaba que este año saldrías de viaje, las típicas 12 uvas para pedir deseos.

Pero había una en especial, la cual era la única que le llamaba la atención a cierto mago de fuego de cierto gremio llamado Fairy Tail, una tradición que le había recordado a su amiga Rubia de espíritus estelares.

-¡Esto es genial Happy!-Decía Natsu a su acompañante felino-Esta tradición le va perfecto a Lucy, asi que no creo que se enfade ni nada como el año pasado.

-Natsu, el año pasado le regalaste una tapa para el baño-Decía Happy- como no se iba a enojar cuando ella a ti te regalo un dragon de cristal.

-Es que la tapa era color amarillo y me recordó a ella-contesto el mago-¿Listo para esta noche Happy?

-¿No te había dicho Natsu?, hoy me la pasare con Wendy y Charle.

-¿Qué?, me vas a dejar morir hoy Happy-dijo triste el mago de fuego-Te odio.

-Jejejeje-reia por lo bajo el gato-Eso es mejor para ti Natsu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-Decía Natsu como si la novia estuviera cortando con el.

-No es eso, es que así podrás estar a solas con Lucy.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntaba Natsu un poco triste

-A Lucy le gusta más que le den regalos cuando están solos.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Natsu emocionado.

-Te lo juro-decía el felino.-Así ya no se enojara contigo.

-Eso es perfecto Happy-Grito Natsu-Debo ir a su casa a darle el regalo-dijo para i corriendo a casa de la rubia.

-Se gusssssstan-Dijo Happy poniendo sus patitas en su boca.

Pasaron 7 horas y Natsu se había perdido y en una de esas había caído arriba de un carruaje lo que hizo que se mareara y perdiera varias horas, después de pagar los daños que causo al carruaje al dueño de este se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11:30 y debía ir lo más rápido posible a la casa de su amiga rubia para pasar este año nuevo.

Después de unos 10 minutos de recorrido por fin llego a la casa de su amiga rubia, y como siempre este entro sin avisar, cosa a la que la rubia ya se había acostumbrado y ya no se asustaba o sorprendía.

-Natsu al fin llegaste-dijo Lucy-Ya me había preocupado y pensé que algo te había sucedido.

-Luc te tengo un regalo-dijo ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

-¿No es como el del año pasado cierto?-Dijo Lucy un poco enojada.

-No nada que ver.

Eso había emocionado un poco a Lucy, entonces Natsu saco de una pequeña bolsa de papel 2 objetos que dejaron a Lucy impactada y que hizo que le dieran ganas de desmayarse y golpearse al suelo.

-¡¿UNAS BRAGAAAAS?!-Grito Lucy muy sorprendida y con el rostro sonrojado ante tal obsequio de su amigo.

-No son bragas normales Lucy-Dijo Natsu muy sonriente-Son bragas rojas y amarillas, dicen que si alguien te la regala unas asi te ayudan a tener novio y dinero, y a ti te hacen falta ambas.

Lucy estaba en shock, no sabia que decir o hacer, estaba impactada ante tal acto del Dragon Slayer de fuego, además, ¿le estaba ayudando a tener novio?, si así se le puede decir, eso si era raro en el Dragneel.

-Gracias Natsu.

-Pontelas-dijo.

-¿Qué?-Esta bien, Lucy no podía estar más impactada el día de hoy así que simplemente fue a su habitación, se quitó las que tenía puestas y se puso las 2 que le había regalado Natsu-L-Listo-Dijo saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Mira Lucy!-Llamo el Dragneel a su amiga-Ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, vamos-Natsu tomo la mano de su amiga y la llevo fuera de su casa.

El espectáculo era grandioso, muchas familias se encontraban en las calles viendo ese hermoso espectáculo, Lucy estaba asombrada, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, el show de fuegos artificiales hizo que olvidara todo lo sucedido con el Dragneel hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Increible-Decía la heartfillia como si de una niña pequeña se tratase-Los fuego Artificiales son sumamente hermosos.

-No tan hermosos como tú.

Ese comentario saco a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso Natsu le estaba diciendo que era hermosa?, eso sí que le había sonado extraño. Entonces volteo a ver a Natsu y su mirada la cautivo.

La mirada de Natsu se le hacía tan especial, tan bella, tan, tan única.

Y así se quedaron unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, fue entonces que Natsu tomo a Lucy de la barbilla y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Lucy sin pensarlo también se comenzó a acercar.

Y Fue entonces cuando paso, sus labios se unieron dando lugar a un dulce beso que duro varios segundos, un beso que demostraba tantas cosas, pero sobre todo amor y afecto.

Cuando se separaron fue solo por falta de aire, se seguían mirando a los ojos, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y fue entonces cuando Natsu hablo.

-L-Lucy yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, te adoro con toda mi alma y nuca me quiero separar de ti, ¿Entiendes?

-Natsu y o también te amo tanto-dijo Lucy mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus mejillas-Y nunca me separare de ti.

Y se quedaron abrazados, olvidaron a todos a su alrededor, este momento era de ellos, solo de ellos y nadie lo arruinaría.

-Lucy-hablo Natsu

-¿Si Natsu?

-Creo que las bragas rojas funcionaron, ahora solo falta que funcionen las amarillas.

-Natsu eres un tonto-Grito Lucy muy sonrojada.

-Jajajaja Te amo Lucy, mi primer propósito para año nuevo se hizo realidad.

-¿Cuál era?-pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-Estar siempre a tu lado-dijo para besarla de nuevo sin romper el abrazo.

-Ese también era el mio-dijo rompiendo el beso pero comenzando uno mas apasionado.

FiN.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Por cierto mi historia de ¿Fanfics? ¿Qué es eso? Tardare un poquito en continuarla debido a que es una historia un poco compleja. Pero aun así estaré trabajando en ello.

Muchas gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo por leer esta historia y dejarle un review y a los que no también ;)

Se despide FairyStar


End file.
